


Gladnis Drabble Collection

by Itsallonthepaper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub, Canon Compliant, Date Night, Drabble, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Gay, Gladio is a sweetheart, Gladnis100, I'm such a tease I'm sorry, Ignis gets his coffee fix, Ignis is needy, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Nudity, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Restaurant Date, Romance, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Romance, There is no smut, blowjob, brotherhood era, handjob, kisses only, okay now there's smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallonthepaper/pseuds/Itsallonthepaper
Summary: This is a (beginning) collection of small drabbles (based on Prompts, that will be included in the chapter notes) that I write, mainly of Gladnis origin.I will edit the tags in accordance with any drabbles that will present themselves in the future.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on the following Gladnis100 prompt:  
> "Gladio and Ignis spend a rare free evening reading together in front of a fireplace at Amicitia Manor. Gladio asks Ignis an unexpected question: have you ever been in love?”
> 
> I will always be open to receiving prompts, so hit me up!

The fire was cracking in the fireplace, heating up the living room as Ignis and Noctis sat by the table, trying to study for their exams in the coming weeks. Gladiolus was doing his bachelor in physical therapy, whilst Ignis was pursuing a degree in politics and foreign affairs. The large books were scattered on the table, along with notebooks and loose papers. 

“These letters don’t seem to form words anymore,” Gladiolus sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes and forehead, trying to wake himself up. It was late, quarter past eleven in the evening. They had no classes during these days before their exams, so it was not important to go to bed at a certain time. 

Ignis looked up from his book, placing a small sheet of paper underneath the line he had reached, and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He cleared his throat and got up from the chair, stretching. 

“I certainly could use a break,” Ignis hummed, walking around the living room, trying to get his blood flowing. Gladiolus took their coffee cups, and went into the kitchen. 

“More coffee, Iggy?” he asked, poking his head out from the entrance. Ignis nodded, and Gladiolus disappeared into the kitchen again, and seconds later, the coffee machine was brewing once more. Gladiolus rarely drank coffee, but their fifth semester exams required more reading than anticipated, so he saw no other option, if he wanted to make it to the end, and still come out with a good result. 

Ignis sat down on the coeurl fur carpet on the floor in front of the fireplace, and took off his glasses, rubbing the place where they had been sitting on the bridge of his nose. The fire warmed him up, and it was pleasant. Spending time with Gladiolus like this was all Ignis had ever wanted, but the stress and pressure from his exams took all the enjoyment out of it. 

He had known since he started training for the Crownsguard, that Gladiolus was someone special to Ignis. Despite coming off as an arrogant jerk, there was something about him that had made Ignis weak in his knees. He had never considered loving another man; hell, he had never actually considered loving anyone, as his duties with Noctis, as well as his degree, took all the time Ignis could find, and so, he had never considered finding a partner. 

“Your coffee,” Gladiolus said, as he stood above Ignis. Ignis sat up and reached for the warm cup, and Gladiolus dumped down next to him, sipping at the hot, black liquid. They sat in silence, looking into the flames in the fireplace, each pondering how to initiate conversation. 

“Iggy?” Gladiolus finally asked, after they had sat for several minutes in complete silence. Ignis looked to the bigger man. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Gladiolus said carefully, hesitant to look at Ignis. 

“I think you just did,” Ignis said teasingly, making Gladiolus smile. Ignis rarely made jokes, and when he did, they were often misunderstood by the receiving end. 

“Have you ever been in love?” Gladiolus asked, still looking into the flames. Ignis was gobsmacked by the larger man’s question. He did not know what he had expected the question to be, but this was not it. Ignis considered the question, knowing that this could very easily turn into the best conversation he had ever had with Gladiolus, but just as easily, it could be the worst. 

“Yes,” Ignis said slowly. Gladiolus was clearly surprised by Ignis’ answer, but also relieved to have received the response he had hoped for. Gladiolus placed the cup on the floor next to him, leaning back onto the floor. 

“Have you ever told the her?” Gladiolus asked curiously. Ignis curled his eyebrows, pondering whether to reveal the gender of the person. He had never considered himself homosexual, as he never really had a preference towards one or the other.

“No, I’ve not. I considered it many times, yet never found the opportunity,” Ignis responded. Gladiolus seemed somewhat relieved to hear this, something which Ignis found odd, but did not think more of. “Why are you asking?”

“Well, I think there’s someone that I like, but I’m not sure if they like me the same way,” Gladiolus sighed, a hint of sadness in his voice. Ignis could not help but wonder; every day at campus, Gladiolus would flirt with many different girls, every day a new one. It had never seemed like there was one specific person he admired, and Ignis raised an eyebrow as he pondered.

“What?” Gladiolus said, seeing Ignis’ reaction to his own thoughts. 

“I suppose that I just got hit by a thought, nothing more,” Ignis said and sipped at his coffee, trying to hide his peaking interest. 

The two sat once more in silence, pondering what to say more. Ignis felt an incredible need to confess to Gladiolus, but for once, his own fear held him back. Placing his coffee on the floor, Ignis laid back, now lying next to Gladiolus, the two stared up into the white ceiling.

After a few moments, Gladiolus raised, leaning on his left arm, looking at Ignis. Still not wearing his glasses, Ignis kept looking up in the ceiling, pretending not to notice Gladiolus’ glare. But it was difficult for him not to look at him from the corner of his eye. 

“Ignis?” Gladiolus rarely called him by his proper first name. Ignis’ heart began pounding; could it be, that Gladiolus liked Ignis as well? Ignis quickly shook the thought, trying to calm himself, hoping that he would not get himself worked up over something that might not even be true. He nodded slowly, eyes closed as he emptied his head.

Yet Gladiolus remained silent, and something seemed off to Ignis. Hesitating to open his eyes, Ignis laid still, hoping that the taller man was just trying to find his words. But then, a pair of warm lips met his cheekbone, and Ignis opened his eyes, startled, heart pounding away in his chest. 

“Gladiolus, what- “Ignis started, and Gladiolus quickly pulled away, scratching his head nervously.

“Sorry, Iggy, I just…” Gladiolus’ face was painted with horror, his brown eyes panicky. He knew nothing of what to do with himself, so he looked into the flames, avoiding Ignis’ emerald eyes. 

“Gladiolus, I… Don’t know what to say,”

“I’m sorry, Iggy, I thought…” 

“You thought what?” Ignis responded, sounding harsher than he intended, and he instantly regretted it. Sadness showered over Gladiolus’ face. Ignis sat up, and, biting his lip, he put a hand on Gladiolus’ shoulder. 

“I'm sorry... I just wasn’t prepared for that, I…” Ignis started, and moved his hand, replacing it with his head. Gladiolus stiffened by the gesture. 

“Do you…?” Gladiolus started, unable to finish his question. 

“Yes, and I have for a long time.”


	2. Drinking Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is, once again, based on a Gladnis100 Prompt, this time being:   
> "A drinking game between Ignis and Gladio that gets out of hand,"
> 
> Although it doesn't really get out of hand, I do think this is more appropriate to what I want to do. I absolutely adore confession stories, and I didn't really want a lot of smut going on in this. That said, I feel like this ended too fast, but I couldn't really keep it from ending in smut if I wanted to continue C: I'm boosted like that... I just never really liked the "Confession time -> hardcore smuuuuuuuuuut because finally we get each other" as that is nothing I could imagine myself doing... 
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy C:

“Gladio, perhaps we shouldn’t…” Ignis halfway pleaded, as he regretted his decision. It was almost three in the morning, as the two sat alone in Noctis’ living room. The pathetic remains of Ignis’ homecooked snacks were still on the table, as well as the half-empty bottles of liquor the four of them had enjoyed earlier. 

Noctis had retreated to his bedroom, as per Ignis’ orders, as the young Prince had kept passing out from his drinking. Prompto had decided to take that as his cue to go to bed as well, seeing that he had work the following morning, seemingly also to ensure that his best friend would not vomit in his sleep and be left unsupervised. 

“C’mon Iggy, live a little!” Gladio pleaded, as he handed the smaller man a glass of vodka and cola. Gladiolus had proposed a game of Never have I ever, as neither of the two were too tired, nor drunk enough, to retire to sleep. Ignis sighed and grabbed the glass, pondering how much of the beverage was in fact cola, seeing that the colour was very diluted. 

“I’ll go first. _Never have I ever_ wanted to slap Noctis,” Gladiolus said and took a big sip from his mug of beer. Ignis looked down at his glass. 

“Isn’t that rather harsh, Gladio?” Ignis pondered, as he considered whether he had actually felt the need to do so. Surely, Noctis got on his nerves every occasionally, but slap him?

“Nah, c’mon, have you _never_ wanted to slap him? Not even a little?” Ignis took a deep breath. 

“No, I don’t… Think so.” Gladiolus sighed with Ignis’ words, and grabbed one of the last pieces of cake on the table. 

“It’s your turn, Iggy,” Gladiolus said and stuffed his mouth with the cake, letting out a small, satisfied grunt as he chewed. Ignis began thinking, trying to find out what to say. Should it be something he had actually done, or should he fish for information about Gladiolus?

“ _Never have I ever_ burnt a piece of toast,” Ignis said, shrugging his shoulders. Gladiolus almost choked on the cake, as he began laughing at Ignis’ suggestion, and Ignis’ face went red. 

“Is that the best you can do?!” Gladiolus chuckled as he took another large sip of his beer. Ignis kept looking down at his own glass, not drinking. “Wait… You’ve _never_ …?” Ignis shook his head in response, smiling a bit as the larger man looked at him in disbelief. 

Gladiolus got up from the leather sofa, and walked out towards the kitchen, looking for more snacks to devour. Ignis leaned back in the sofa, took off his glasses and rubbed the area on the bridge of his nose, on which his glasses had been sitting the whole day. Some loud noises came from the kitchen as Gladiolus searched through Noctis’ cabinets, and after a few moments, he came back, with a bag of barbecue crisps in his hands, lifting it up in the air, making small kisses towards it. Ignis chuckled. 

“So, whose turn was it?” Gladiolus asked, as he tore the bag open.

“I believe, it is yours,” Ignis responded, biting his lip. Although he had not been drinking much, Ignis could definitely feel that he was a little besides himself. 

“ _Never have I ever_ masturbated,” Gladiolus grinned, taking another big sip from his mug. Ignis stared at the bigger man with big eyes, blushing a little. 

“Gladio, those are private matters, I- “ 

“Just drink, Ignis!”

“But I- “

“ _Drink_!” Ignis looked down at his glass, and slightly embarrassed, he took a sip of his glass. Gladiolus cheered as the liquid touched Ignis’ lips. Ignis made a funny face, as he swallowed. 

“How much vodka did you put in this?” Ignis pondered, as the alcohol warmed him up as it passed through his oesophagus, leaving the taste of the alcohol in his mouth. Gladiolus chuckled, and clapped Ignis on the shoulder with his big hand. 

“Not nearly enough, my friend. It’s your turn,” Ignis thought for a moment. 

“ _Never have I ever_ been in love,” Ignis said, hoping for a less humiliating suggestion this time around. Gladiolus took another mouthful of his beer, and now his mug was almost empty. Ignis also took a sip of his beverage, and Gladiolus smiled cheekily. 

“So who’s the lucky person?” He asked, hoping that Ignis was willing to tell him who he was, or at least had been, in love with. Ignis got up from the sofa, a little uneasy on his feet, and went over to the stereo, turning on the music. 

“Just someone.” Ignis responded, as he turned up the volume. Gladiolus got slightly annoyed by Ignis’ reply, trying to accept that Ignis would likely try to keep it secret, being the private individual, he was. But in his intoxication, Gladiolus did not want to take a no for an answer.

“C’mon Iggy, you can tell me _anything_!” Gladiolus said in a groggy voice, and got up from the sofa, starting to move his arms to the music, making for a weird dance that made Ignis laugh. 

“How drunk are you, Gladiolus?” Ignis asked, still laughing. He could not deny, that he, too, was in a good enough mood now, to feel like dancing a bit to the music. 

“Not nearly enough, Iggy. Who’s the special lady?” Ignis bit his lip, as he watched the man in front of him move. Admiring the taller man’s musculature and how it moved as he danced awkwardly. He was wearing a black t-shirt and some low-cut jeans, all of which really accentuated his beautiful body. The veins on his arms were protruding beautifully under his skin, and Ignis could not help himself but stare at the sight before him.

“Well…” Ignis said, scratching his head. Gladiolus stopped in the middle of a movement, and with big eyes, he looked at Ignis. 

“Is it a man?” Gladiolus asked curiously, his voice sounding surprisingly excited, rather than shocked. Ignis nodded slowly. This was not how he had expected to tell his best friend that he was not entirely heterosexual. Sure, Ignis adored women, but the person he adored the most, was of his own gender... Not to mention, standing less than ten feet away from him, moving his body in awkward but beautiful ways. 

“But… Who?” Gladiolus kept poking, as he now continued to move to the music. Ignis kept scratching his head, looking away from Gladiolus, despite not wanting to. Ignis felt his heart pounding away in his chest, so loudly that he was afraid Gladiolus would hear. Indeed, he knew deep inside, that that would not be possible, but it was still hard to think otherwise. "Do I know him?"

“I think it is safe to assume that you do, since everyone I know is also in your circle of acquaintances,” Ignis said, walking out into the kitchen, hoping to get some relief from the interrogation. He turned on the coffee machine, and under his breath, Ignis sighed, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. Never had he been as scared as he was now, as he was confronted in his tipsiness, about his personal matters, something which he was already uncomfortable discussing. 

A pair of large hands appeared on Ignis’ shoulders, and their sudden appearance made Ignis jump a little; Gladiolus had snug up behind Ignis. It was rare, that the two of them had been this close; it was only during training, that the two had in fact been close enough for Ignis to feel Gladiolus’ body heat. Gladiolus leaned closer to Ignis, his breath tickling Ignis’ neck, making the small hairs rise. 

“Truth or dare?” Gladiolus whispered teasingly in Ignis’ ear, causing him to blush. Ignis had, since they began training together, been fond of Gladiolus, despite the two being radically different, and even started out quite close to being hostile to each other. Gladiolus pulled away, and Ignis let out a deep sigh, as he realised he had stopped breathing. Ignis turned around, placing his hands on the kitchen counter, and saw, to his relief, that Gladiolus was wearing a big smile. 

“Dare.” Scared, that choosing truth might be grounds for Gladiolus to demand an answer as to who Ignis was, or had been, in love with. Gladiolus’ smile grew even bigger, with Ignis’ answer, and instantly, Ignis regretted his decision. After all, actions spoke louder than words, and he was no longer so sure that it would be a silly suggestion, such as that of doing a certain amount of push-ups, or even streaking in the living room. 

“Kiss me,” Gladiolus said, moving closer to Ignis. Ignis' eyes grew wide, as he looked at Gladiolus who was standing before him. 

“What?” Ignis said, puzzled. Was Gladiolus being serious? Had he actually guessed, that Ignis was in love with him? Ignis was indeed a bad liar, and supposedly the alcohol would not help it. Yet, Ignis never realised he was that bad at hiding it, so perhaps it was just a joke?

“I dare you, to _kiss_ me!” Gladiolus said, now standing right in front of Ignis. Once more, Ignis’ heart pounded away in his chest, almost so hard that he considered for a second, if it would break through his sternum. Ignis hesitated for a moment, before he pecked Gladiolus on the cheek and quickly pulled away, blushing all over his face, even reaching his ears. Gladiolus chuckled.

“Well, that was disappointing,” Gladiolus teased, looking down at Ignis who was trying to avoid eye contact. “I had imagined something more like this,” Gladiolus said and lifted Ignis’ chin, and Ignis’ emerald eyes met his. Slowly, Gladiolus moved closer to Ignis, and almost too slowly, their lips met, and Ignis gasped. A shockwave of warmth flowed through Ignis’ body, as Gladiolus kissed him, leaving him almost paralysed. He had wanted this for so long, and it was indeed better than Ignis had ever imagined. But rather than enjoying it, Ignis was scared; scared that this was all just a game to Gladiolus, who in his intoxication was just playing with Ignis, testing boundaries. 

“Gladiolus, I- “ Ignis stammered. Gladiolus pulled away, his dark eyes meeting Ignis’ once more. 

“Are you in love with _me_?” Gladiolus whispered, his eyes glinting, with what looked like hopefulness. Ignis hesitated for a moment, and finally, he gave up. After all, they had shared a kiss now, and it would already now have changed their friendship. 

“I… Yes, I…” Ignis stammered again, trying to avoid Gladiolus’ gaze. Just as Ignis had stopped trying to finish his sentence, Gladiolus pulled the smaller man close in an embrace, and Ignis’ nose was buried in the man’s muscular chest, now smelling the scent which he had always loved. 

“I’m in love with you, too, Iggy,” Gladiolus’ voice was coarse, almost sounding as though he was crying. Ignis could not believe his own ears, likely because of the two, Gladiolus was likely the most drunken, and in Ignis’ experience, drunk people tended to say things they did not necessarily mean. Gladiolus put his hands on Ignis’ upper arms, and placed a kiss on Ignis’ forehead. 

“Gladio, I think, maybe this is a topic for discussion when we are both sober?” Ignis looked up at the bigger man, instantly regretting what he had suggested. After all, he had wanted to hear these words for so long, and to his relief, Gladiolus shook his head. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Ignis chuckled with Gladiolus' words, and planted a kiss on Gladiolus’ lips, not believing his own ears. Once more, Ignis' felt something ancient stir inside of him, and he wanted to bury his fingers in Gladiolus' hair, and feel his skin against his own. However, Ignis could not help but feel like something was not the way it should be. Gladiolus kept trying for more kisses, but this time Ignis was the one who stopped it, following his intuition. 

“Perhaps we better go to bed, and continue this some other time. After all, some things are best enjoyed when sober, and I think this is one of those things."


	3. Altissian Mornings (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever smut story is based on the Gladnis100 Quote Prompt:  
> "You have to stop doing that."  
> "What?"  
> "Saying/Doing things that make me want to kiss you."
> 
> I absolutely loved this quote, and it made me want to try and write some smut. So yeah, wow, I actually did it C: It might not be the best, but whatevs, I tried X:

Gladiolus was slowly getting out of bed. It was early in the morning, and the sun had only just begun to shine its light upon the city of Altissia. He looked down at Ignis, who was still sleeping in the bed, looking peaceful for once. Gladiolus had always loved looking at his boyfriend when he slept, as this was the only time, other than when they were intimate, that Ignis looked like he was enjoying himself. 

Gladiolus carefully walked over to his suitcase, tiptoeing to avoid making any sort of noise which would wake up Ignis; he was a light sleeper, and even the fact that the sun had started peeking through the windows, was enough for Ignis to soon wake up. Gladiolus was set on taking a morning run through the Altissian streets, eager to see the many different parts of the city. 

“Gladio?” Ignis said groggily, as he moved around under the covers, turning towards the almost naked Gladiolus. He rubbed his eyes, and his emerald eyes gazed upon his boyfriend’s body. 

“Did I wake you up?” Gladiolus sighed, as he turned around to look at the man in the bed. Ignis shook his head, and gestured towards the windows. Gladiolus, with his training shirt in hand, went over to sit on the bed next to Ignis. He gave the smaller man a small kiss on the forehead, and with his free hand, put an arm around his shoulder. 

“Did you sleep well, Gladio?” Ignis asked, with his head on Gladiolus’ lap, looking up at his lover. 

“I always do, when I lie next to you,” Gladiolus said, as his hand went through Ignis’ blond hair. He blushed. Despite having been officially a couple for several months, Ignis still blushed when Gladiolus flirted with him, acting as though it was the first time. They had almost since their relationship’s inception been open to others about their relationship, yet Ignis was always very withheld in public, trying to maintain a professional surface. It had nothing to do with him being afraid of admitting to being gay, it was simply rooted so deep inside of the man to uphold a professional façade, that he felt anything else would be inappropriate. “How about you?” 

“Well, considering our shenanigans last night, it was absolutely brilliant,” Ignis said, closing his eyes, thinking back to how close they had been the previous evening. How Gladiolus had kissed Ignis in all the right places, his gentle fingers tracing all over Ignis’ body. 

“We could continue where we left off?” Gladiolus proposed, a glimpse in his eye, which made Ignis’ heart race, and his desires begin to boil. Before he had met Gladiolus, and gotten together with him the first time, Ignis had never experienced the more primitive side of himself. Surely, he had had urges, but there had never been someone he had wanted to be with, the way he was with Gladiolus now. 

Gladiolus’ right hand began moving along Ignis’ jawline, along his neck and down over his clavicle. Ignis let out a small moan, as the tickling sensation made him feel a deep desire for Gladiolus. His hand moved further down Ignis’ body, carefully brushing against Ignis’ nipples, as he made his way down over Ignis’ muscular abdomen. 

“Maybe I should save my morning run for tomorrow?” Gladiolus whispered, as he moved his hand around Ignis’ body. Ignis looked up at Gladiolus with a sultry look in his eyes. 

“You need to stop doing that,” He said, and Gladiolus’ hand stopped moving instantly. He looked down at Ignis, perplexed. 

“What?”

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you,” Ignis said, as he pulled his boyfriend’s head close, kissing the muscular man intensely, tongues meeting, dancing with each other. Gladiolus’ breathing became heavier, and his boxers became tighter around his groin. Ignis noticed, and could not help but kiss Gladiolus’ erection, as it grew bigger right next to him. 

Ignis sat up in the bed, and climbed onto Gladiolus’ lap, and with one arm around Gladiolus’ neck, and the other hand fumbling with the elastic band of his boxers, Ignis made for Gladiolus’ lips and erection. 

“I love when you do that,” he moaned, as he moved his lips down Ignis’ jawline. He extended his neck so Gladiolus had better access to it, and almost forgot that he had his hand on Gladiolus’ cock. Slowly, he began moving his hand up and down the shaft, making Gladiolus’ breathing heavier.  
Gladiolus moved, and made the smaller man lie on his back on the bed, and finally, he untangled from the duvet. He looked down over his boyfriend’s pale body.

“Did you sleep naked?” Gladiolus asked, trying to recall what had happened last night, after their ‘evening activities’. Yet, he failed to recall much, so Gladiolus settled on the idea that he had fallen asleep almost immediately after, as he tended to do anyway. 

Ignis smiled, and with a sultry look in his eye, he ran his hand over Gladiolus’ pectorals, and pulled down Gladiolus’ boxers. Gladiolus chuckled, and helped his boyfriend in his endeavours, kicking of his boxers and leaving them on the floor. Then, he leaned over his boyfriend, and began to bite gently in Ignis’ earlobes. 

“You’re eager today,” he whispered teasingly in Ignis’ ear. With Gladiolus’ words, Ignis buried his fingers in his hair, and swung his long legs around Gladiolus’ lower body, pulling the bigger man even closer than he already was. 

“I want you, sooner rather than later. After all, Noctis and Prompto might wake up soon,” Ignis said, looking over at the digital alarm on the bedside table. Gladiolus needed no more encouragement, and slowly made his way down over Ignis’ body, ending at his erect cock, which he greeted with a kiss. Ignis sighed, eager to feel Gladiolus’ warm lips around his member. 

Gladiolus, now on his knees on the floor, leaning over the bed and Ignis’ cock, used one hand to gently caress Ignis’ testicles, and with his tongue, he gave a long lick on the underside of Ignis’ cock, to then finally wrap his lips around the head of his cock, tasting his boyfriend’s pre-come. Ignis moaned, arching his back slightly, as his desire for his boyfriend grew by the second. 

Working his cock, Gladiolus knew exactly how to treat his boyfriend to an orgasm that would leave him breathless on the bed. So first, he began to carefully suck on the head of his cock, gently licking around it as well. At the same time, he caressed Ignis’ testicles with his hand, and moved his hand on Ignis’ shaft.  
In the early days of their relationship, Ignis had been very hesitant during sex, as he was unsure what he wanted, and how he liked to be treated. Thus, they had spent a long time experimenting, allowing Gladiolus to find every little place on Ignis’ body, which would make the little man shake with desire and pleasure. They had even tried role-playing, but so far, Ignis had never taken the lead, something which Gladiolus was very accepting of. 

“Gladio, I-I’m close,” Ignis moaned, as Gladiolus was now moving his boyfriend’s cock further into his mouth. He stopped, and teasingly, he tried to respond with Ignis in his mouth; he knew whatever he said would be inaudible, but he also knew, that the vibration from his voice would leave Ignis moaning loudly. 

“Oh, G-Gladio…” Ignis moaned, trying to muffle it with the duvet, as his body began to shake, as he was on the very edge of releasing into Gladiolus’ mouth. Knowing how Ignis’ body reacted when he was close to coming, Gladiolus paused, and carefully pulled away, making Ignis groan in frustration. Gladiolus reached into his suitcase, and quickly found what he was looking for.

“Want me to spoon you?” Gladiolus asked, ignoring Ignis’ displeased groans and evil glares, as he had been left hanging by his boyfriend. However, he turned on his side, realising that Gladiolus had better plans. Gladiolus climbed up onto the bed, and laid down behind his boyfriend, letting his hand caress Ignis’ naked body. Ignis turned his face around, looking into Gladiolus’ warm, brown eyes, and kissed him on the lips. 

“I want you inside of me,” Ignis whispered, his voice deep with desire and passion for his lover. Gladiolus smiled, and shook the bottle of lubricant he had fetched from his suitcase. 

“I thought you would say that handsome,” Gladiolus said, kissing Ignis passionately, eager to taste his mouth. Ignis always looked so beautiful when he was naked, raw, and it was something that had turned Gladiolus on, ever since they had begun training together in the Crownsguard Quarters. Gladiolus put some lubricant onto his fingers, and gently ran the palm of his hand over Ignis’ buttocks, and very gently, he moved his fingers towards Ignis’ entrance. 

“Ready?” Gladiolus asked, kissing Ignis’ neck. He nodded, and gently, Gladiolus slipped a finger inside of Ignis, carefully expanding his boyfriend. Ignis got goose bumps when Gladiolus’ finger slipped inside, and his breathing became heavy once more. Gladiolus’ finger explored Ignis, and was soon followed by another finger, which left Ignis moaning into his pillow, hoping the neighbouring hotel rooms would not hear their activities. 

“I need you, Gladio,” Ignis moaned, and Gladiolus needed no more encouragement. He withdrew his fingers from Ignis, and quickly prepared himself for Ignis to take him. Still spooning, Gladiolus put an arm under Ignis’ head, pulling him closer, so Ignis’ back rested against Gladiolus’ chest. Then, with the other hand, Gladiolus directed his cock towards Ignis’ entrance, as he kissed Ignis’ neck. 

“Ready?” Gladiolus asked once more, ensuring that their act did not only follow his tempo, but one that suited Ignis as well. Ignis, devoid of words, as usual, pushed his body up against Gladiolus’, almost causing Gladiolus to slip inside of his boyfriend. He chuckled, and with little effort, he slipped inside, causing the both to gasp, almost simultaneously. 

Ignis was a little tense in his body, as Gladiolus had slipped inside, so he let him adjust to the sensation, before he began moving. To ease the tension, Gladiolus wrapped his other arm around Ignis as well, resting his hand on his cock, ready to treat it to some attention to ease Ignis into some more pleasure; and it worked. As Gladiolus’ hand began moving up and down his shaft, Ignis began to relax, falling back into Gladiolus’ loving arms, signalling that he was ready to take Gladiolus. Gently, Gladiolus began pushing himself further into Ignis.

“Oh, Gladio,” Ignis moaned loudly, forgetting to bury his face in the pillow. Once more, his peripheral nervous system seemed to react to the sensations in Ignis’ lower body, as goose bumps appeared everywhere on his naked body, as Gladiolus was now entirely inside of his boyfriend. Still working on Ignis’ cock, Gladiolus could feel Ignis’ body react to the many sensations, and Gladiolus only wished to do one more thing to him.

He leaned in to kiss Ignis on his lips, and their tongues met in a wet, sultry kiss. Gladiolus could tell Ignis was horny, as he bit Gladiolus’ lip just a bit too hard, but in his arousal, Gladiolus barely noticed the pain. He removed his hand from Ignis’ cock, and raised his hand just above Ignis’ left buttock, and placed a firm slap on it, which made Ignis gasp. Slowly, Gladiolus began to pull out of Ignis, to then fiercely make his way back in, hand on Ignis’ arse, to direct his motions. 

“Fuck me, Gladiolus,” Ignis yelped, and Gladiolus lost any ability to control himself. Not only did Ignis’ accent turn him on, but his rare use of profanity was one thing that made Gladiolus’ desire for his boyfriend peak. It was only during their intimate times, that Ignis used proper foul language. 

Gladiolus placed another spank on Ignis’ arse, and it would not be long, before Gladiolus came into his lover. Eager to ensure, that the two would enjoy the sensation of an orgasm simultaneously, Gladiolus now made to work on Ignis’ cock once more, this time a little more eagerly, chasing both his own and Ignis’ orgasm.  
Moving as one body, the two men laid intertwined on the bed, hands exploring one another, breathing and moaning as they pleased each other. Gladiolus’ muscular body wrapped around the smaller, more refined man. 

“I- “Ignis stammered, unable to say anything, as his breathing was unsteady, reacting not to his brain, but to what his body was experiencing. But Gladiolus knew what he meant, and kept doing what he did, kissing Ignis on the neck, gently biting at the skin around the strong trapezius muscle in Ignis’ shoulder. 

“Iggy,” Gladiolus groaned, a noise originating from deep within his diaphragm, coarse from his desire, as with one last thrust, he came inside of Ignis. Within seconds, Ignis moaned so loud, the neighbours would definitely have heard it, as he came inside of Gladiolus’ hand, leaning all of his weight against Gladiolus’ body.  
Ignis’ orgasmic body got even more tight around Gladiolus’ cock, and if he hadn’t already come, this would definitely have done the trick. Panting, enjoying the last waves of their orgasm, sweaty bodies against each other, Gladiolus planted a firm kiss on Ignis’ forehead. 

“This was better than a morning run, Iggy,” Gladiolus chuckled, having finally regained most of his breath. Ignis nodded, eyes closed as he rested his head against Gladiolus’ neck, as the larger man was still inside of him. 

“Would you care to eat dinner with me tonight? I am certain Prompto and Noctis can find something to do for themselves,” Ignis proposed, as he looked out through the crack in the curtains, at the now well-lit roofs of the city’s buildings, eyeing the cathedral in the distance. Through the closed window, they could hear people had begun to roam the streets, and the salesmen and women had begun calling out their new offers. 

“I’d love to, Iggy.”


	4. Ignis' Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is based on the Gladnis100 Quote Prompt:  
> "You're the dumbest smart person I've ever met!" 
> 
> I'm back in the fluff corner, though with a slightly dark/depressing twist. Idk, I felt like the quote called for something sad, rather than something cozy/kinky... I like all the fluff and smut that Gladnis is usually associated with, that is, after all, how relationships should be, but I also feel like they need a bit of hard times, and I really wanted to tie it into some of the story elements. Since I began shipping them, I cannot unsee all these scenarios from canon, which could be Gladnis moments...
> 
> But yeah, I hope you enjoy! I'm likely to do smut next time C:

“You’re the dumbest smart person I’ve ever met!” Gladiolus roared, as he looked down at Ignis, heart pumping away fiercely in his chest. The Strategist was half-lying, half-sitting on the floor against the kitchen counter, empty bottles of hard liquor surrounding the smaller man. Ignis reacted slowly to Gladiolus’ loud voice, and very slowly, he opened his eye, despite not being able to see the man before him. 

“Gladio?” Ignis said, a voice which clearly indicated that he had been drinking far too much alcohol. He shook his head and leaned it against the cabinet he was sitting against, reaching for a bottle that was next to him, which still had a little whiskey in it.

“Not in a million years,” Gladiolus hissed, and reached for the bottle before Ignis could get to it, and for a minute, the blinded man kept fumbling with his hand, looking for the item he was missing. Realising that it was not where he left it, his expression changed; he was angry.

“Give me that bottle, Gladio,” Ignis hissed, angry with his boyfriend. Gladiolus shook his head and turned on the lights in the kitchen. Now able to see what Ignis had been drinking, not to mention how much, he was blown back by the amount of empty liquor bottles that were lying around. 

Indeed, Gladiolus knew that despite Ignis’ cool attitude towards everything that had happened at the Altar of the Tidemother, he felt guilty, to say the least, about the events that had unfolded, and more significantly, their outcomes. Ignis was stiff in his stance that he had done what was necessary, that he had done his duty towards Noctis, his King, the man whom he had at the age of five, sworn to protect. 

“Ignis, you’ve had enough. Let me give you a warm bath,” Gladiolus said, putting the bottle on the kitchen counter next to him, and despite Ignis’ movements in protest, Gladiolus managed to get a firm grip of the man, and carried him through their shared flat, and out into the bathroom.

He placed Ignis on the toilet seat, and turned on the faucets, slowly filling the bathtub with lukewarm water. Ignis sat in silence, his clothes quite undone; his white dress shirt was opened, almost halfway down, and hat several alcohol stains on it, one of his suspenders was unlocked, hanging behind him. The sight of Ignis’ misery tore a deep hole in Gladiolus, and more than anything, he urged for someone to blame. 

After several long minutes of silence, the bathtub was finally filled with water, and Gladiolus began to slowly undress his boyfriend. Despite having hoped to come home to care for Ignis, this was not the way he would have preferred for it to go down.

“Gladio, I’m so sorry,” Ignis choked, as he felt Gladiolus’ large hands undressing him. His milky white eye gazing into Gladiolus’ abdomen, his face contorted in emotional pain. “I’m only a burden now.”

“Don’t say that…” Gladiolus said, voice shaky as he witnessed the pain of the person he cherished just as much as his sister, Iris. Gently, he brought Ignis to his feet, taking off his trousers and boxers, and put the smaller man into the bathtub. On his knees, Gladiolus rolled up his shirtsleeves, and with gentle hands, he began to wash his lover clean from the mess he had made of himself. With a cup, he put water in Ignis’ hair, and gently he rubbed the grease out of it. 

“I did what I had to,” Ignis whispered, and Gladiolus was not entirely sure if it was meant to start conversation with Gladiolus, or act as reassurance to himself. Gladiolus let his wet hand caress Ignis’ scar over his left eye, and Ignis’ head leaned against it as he did. 

“Why do you keep torturing yourself? You did what you felt was necessary,” Gladiolus almost whispered, but he knew Ignis could hear it. Having lost his eyesight, Ignis was more aware of his surroundings in other ways; his hearing was impeccable, and having always been good at memorising, Ignis had been quick to learn how to find his way around. 

Ignis sighed, and tears began streaming down his face, and he leaned his head against Gladiolus’ shoulder, making his shirt wet, but Gladiolus did not care. 

“We’ll make sure everyone’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain, y’know,” Gladiolus whispered as he kissed Ignis on the forehead. Ignis shivered, as he let his emotions take over. 

“I-I’m sorry for drinking so much, I just… I can’t cope with being alone,” Ignis sobbed. It was the first time Gladiolus had ever seen his boyfriend be so out of it. Never had he lost his composure this much, and seeing him in this condition made Gladiolus feel heartbroken. 

“You’re never alone, Iggy. I’m always here, you don’t need to keep everything to yourself, my love,” Gladiolus said, pulling Ignis’ head even closer, making sure that Ignis could feel that his words were not an empty promise. 

“I know… I just need some time,” Ignis finally said. Gladiolus nodded, and put some shampoo in his hand, rubbing it into Ignis’ hair, gently massaging Ignis’ scalp as he rubbed it in. Ignis closed his eye, enjoying the feeling of Gladiolus’ strong fingers in his hair, feeling his already sleepy, drunken body sink further into the water. 

“Careful you don’t drown,” Gladiolus said, pulling Ignis up, so that the water was no longer at his chin, but around his clavicula. 

“I need you, Gladio,” Ignis said, with a voice that left Gladiolus uncertain as to what his boyfriend meant. Gladiolus took the cup and began to flush out the shampoo in Ignis’ hair, and the water made small splashing sounds as it ran into the filled bathtub again. 

“I’m right here, Iggy,” Gladiolus said, as he tried to flush the last bits of shampoo out of his hair. 

“No, I _need_ you,” Ignis said, his voice now a mixture of remaining sadness, desire and drunkenness. Gladiolus shook his head, almost furious that Ignis had said what he had. 

“Ignis, what you need is sleep. You’re too drunk to think rationally,” Gladiolus said, and his words made Ignis chuckle. 

“My heart has overtaken my brain… Or maybe it’s my cock,” Ignis said and looked down, head swaying a bit, as the alcohol had made him unable to hold his head steady. Indeed, Ignis had become erect, but Gladiolus shook his head, reminding himself that Ignis was in a bad place. It had been a long time since they had been intimate, something which bothered Gladiolus, as his physical attraction to Ignis was just as big as his emotional attraction. But this was not the time; it would tear away at him if he did anything with Ignis when he was broken, almost feeling that it would be to abuse a dire situation. 

“Ignis, you need to sleep.” Gladiolus said, steadfast in his decision. He would do anything to support his boyfriend and make him feel good, but there were other ways. 

“Bring me to bed then,” Ignis hissed, annoyed that Gladiolus was being such a bore. Gladiolus found a towel, and Ignis climbed out of the bathtub. However, his balance failed him hard, and he would have fallen over, if it had not been for Gladiolus, who got hold of him in time. 

Gladiolus dried Ignis with the towel, rubbing Ignis’ hair gently, as to not make his balance even more unstable. Then, Gladiolus proceeded to rubbing his back and stomach dry, running his hands lovingly over his strong back muscles, as well as pectorals and stomach muscles. He had always enjoyed the sight of Ignis’ naked body, and even though there were so many fresh scars, Gladiolus thought his boyfriend was one of the most beautiful human beings he had ever seen, if not the most beautiful. 

“Are you ready to sleep?” Gladiolus asked, finally having finished drying Ignis. Ignis nodded, and started looking for the door handle, only to realise that the door was already open. Gladiolus chuckled to himself at the sight, but stopped almost immediately after, hoping that in Ignis’ drunkenness, he would not notice. 

Gladiolus followed behind Ignis, gently leading him towards the bedroom with a hand on his back. Inside the bedroom, Ignis dropped down on the bed. Gladiolus lifted the duvet from underneath him, tucking Ignis in. Then, he laid down next to Ignis, as he crawled up to him, placing his head on Gladiolus’ chest; it was Ignis’ favourite place to lie for comfort, enjoying the ability to listen to his boyfriend’s heart. 

“I love you, Iggy,” Gladiolus said, brushing a hand through Ignis’ damp hair, kissing him on the forehead, just above his massive scar. Ignis smiled, and gave Gladiolus a massive, wet kiss on his nipple; something which made Gladiolus’ cock begin to come to life. 

“I love you too, Gladio. Thank you,” Ignis said and yawned, wrapping his left arm around Gladiolus’ torso. Gladiolus shifted a little, trying to make his erection a little less annoying. 

“What for?” Gladiolus pondered, looking down at his boyfriend. Ignis’ blinded eye was now closed, and his face was looking peaceful again; he looked almost as though he was asleep. Ignis’ breathing was steady, relaxed, and his body was resting. 

“For being there when I need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my writing, remember to leave kudos! I would also be VERY happy to receive prompts in my inbox/comments!
> 
> Also remember to check out the FFXV: The Chosen King fanfic I am writing, which will be my rewriting of the FFXV story! I'm also working on a drabble collection for Gladnis based on this, as well as a Gladnis post-canon story (I love Gladnis a little too much, woops #SorryNotSorry) C:


	5. An Evening Out (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is based on the Gladnis100 Quote Prompt:  
> "I can't take your ass/arse anywhere."

Ignis looked in the menu card, trying to concentrate on the words that were written on the paper. In front of him, Gladiolus was sitting, attempting to distract the Strategist, as he was to decide on what dish he would enjoy on their evening out together.

“I think I’ll go with the tiramisu,” Ignis finally decided, and the waitress quickly scribbled on her notepad, to then take the menu card from Ignis and Gladiolus. She thanked them for their order and scattered off quickly. Gladiolus chuckled and looked at his boyfriend, who gave him one of his usual _“stop it”_ glares.

“You always take your good time, Iggy,” Gladiolus grinned widely, flashing his perfect set of pearly white teeth. Gladiolus was breathtakingly handsome as always, but this evening, he had made something extra special of himself; he was wearing a black dress shirt, opened at the top of his chest, flashing the top of his muscular chest. Ignis had an urge to kiss Gladiolus’ chest, but he tried to keep it in for as long as he could. Fortunately, they were only waiting for their desserts, and then they could get out of there.

After a few minutes, their desserts arrived; Ignis’ tiramisu, and the crêpes with ice cream which Gladiolus had ordered.

“Mind if I taste that?” Gladiolus asked, as he poked his fork into Ignis’ dessert and scooped a bite. Ignis glared at Gladiolus, but he could not keep a straight face, and began laughing.

“Why even ask?” Ignis chuckled and took another bite of his dessert. Gladiolus shrugged and winked at his boyfriend. Under the table, Gladiolus’ leg brushed against Ignis’, and Gladiolus blew Ignis a kiss over the table. Already now, Ignis knew, that his boyfriend would have a hard time keeping it in his pants until they reached home.

“Iggy?” Gladiolus whispered, and Ignis leaned in over the table, careful not to let his dress shirt dip into the tiramisu on his plate. Gladiolus did the same, and now closer to each other, Gladiolus was certain Ignis could hear him.

Ignis looked into Gladiolus’ chocolate-brown eyes, and a warmth began to spread in his body, which ultimately ended in Ignis’ groin. Gladiolus’ masculine, defined face changed into a wider smile, as he saw how Ignis flushed; knowing his boyfriend well, Gladiolus was almost certain that Ignis had a growing erection going on.

“Do you think it would be okay if I took you on this table?” Gladiolus whispered, looking from the corner of the eye to see, if some of the other guests had become suspicious of them. Ignis sat back in his seat, and with a grin on his face, he kicked Gladiolus over the shin. Gladiolus tried to choke his laughter under a cough, but he failed miserably.

“I can’t take your arse anywhere. At least not without you being terribly inappropriate,” Ignis smirked, and with a glimpse in his eye, he looked at his boyfriend over the top of his glasses and cut another piece of the tiramisu with his spoon.

“And that’s why you love me,” Gladiolus said, as he took the last bite of his dessert. Then, he put his hand on his pocket to feel for his wallet and put it on the table. Ignis finished his dessert soon after, and the two got up from their seats.

“I’d like to pay for table 12 please,” Gladiolus said as he leaned in over the bar, eyeing the waitress behind it. Ignis stood beside him, looking at their exchange.

“Certainly. That will be 843 gil, please,” she said and pressed some buttons on the cash register. Gladiolus flashed a wide smile to her, and she began to blush. Ignis almost rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Gladiolus had always been such a flirt, and while Ignis was not the jealous type, he sometimes wished that Gladiolus could be a little less flirty with others. But Ignis had also accepted, that this had nothing to do with the girl, but just the fact that Gladiolus was a flirty person from birth.

“For you,” Gladiolus put 75 gil on the counter, and turned around. With his left hand, Gladiolus searched for Ignis’, and the two walked out of the restaurant. Outside, a cool evening breeze welcomed them. Ignis walked a bit to the side and pulled Gladiolus in for a small kiss.

“Thank you for dinner,” Ignis said, looking into Gladiolus’ eyes. Ignis was usually not very fond of showing affection in public, but a small kiss would not hurt; despite not wanting to admit it, Ignis kind of hoped, that the waitress would notice them.

“Anytime,” Gladiolus said with a glimpse in his eye. Then, Gladiolus began walking, and Ignis followed, this time they stuck to walking side-by-side, not holding hands.

They had not walked far away from the restaurant, before Gladiolus stopped and looked around. Ignis stopped as well, pondering what his boyfriend was doing.

“Fuck it,” Gladiolus whispered and with a firm grip, he pulled Ignis into a side-alley and gently pushed the smaller man against the cold wall. Ignis shivered for a moment as his back touched it but was then met by Gladiolus’ lips. His breath tasted like strawberries, as per the dessert he had just eaten.

“Gladio, maybe – “Ignis began, but was quickly interrupted by Gladiolus’ fierce lips, which hungered for something other than dessert. Gladiolus began fumbling with Ignis’ belt, and Ignis’ eyes flew open, uncomfortable with the public setting.

“We won’t be seen, Iggy,” Gladiolus said and pulled Ignis further back to an area that was covered by a half-wall. Ignis looked around, and confident that there were no doors that could be opened in the area, nor any corners from which strangers could emerge, Ignis let his boyfriend continue where they left off.

Gladiolus zipped open Ignis’ trousers, only to discover that Ignis was rock-hard. Gladiolus looked up at Ignis, with a cheeky smile on his face.

“In my defence – “Ignis started, but Gladiolus was quick to pull Ignis’ cock out of his pants and put his lips around Ignis’ head. Gasping, Ignis felt his knees go soft under him as Gladiolus moved one hand up and down Ignis’ cock, and the other was taking good care of his testicles. Ignis moaned loudly, and afterwards, he looked around, terrified that someone could have heard him. After all, there were a few opened windows further up the walls of the buildings surrounding them.

“G-Gladio… Perhaps… Oh,” Ignis had interrupted himself with a gasp, as Gladiolus took Ignis’ full length into his mouth. The sensation of Gladiolus’ soft lips and mouth was overwhelming, and Ignis could feel himself being close to release. Gladiolus knew the tell-tale signs of his boyfriend being close to orgasming, and he took a small pause, eager to extending the length of their daring shenanigans.

Ignis groaned, as he could feel himself lose the orgasm, and he clapped Gladiolus’ face, showing how much he disapproved of his boyfriend’s decision. Gladiolus chuckled, Ignis’ cock still in his mouth, and the vibration of his vocal cord resonated in his mouth, making Ignis moan loudly again. Carefully, Gladiolus began to trace his tongue along the underside of Ignis’ cock, from the very root, along the vein on his underside, and towards the place where his foreskin met the head. Then, he began to trace the shape of Ignis’ head with the very tip of his tongue, something which made Ignis’ moan sound almost pleading, as Ignis was close to coming. The taste of Ignis’ slightly salty pre-come announced its presence on Gladiolus’ tongue, and he began to suck on Ignis’ head, now eager to milk his boyfriend.

“I-I’m coming,” Ignis stammered, bending forwards to support himself on Gladiolus’ shoulders as he kept chasing Ignis’ orgasm. And not moments later, did Ignis almost yell something inaudible in the alley, as he emptied himself into Gladiolus’ smiling mouth. As Ignis rode the wave of his orgasm, his entire body shaking and gasping for more, Gladiolus licked his boyfriend clean.

“How about we go to your place?” Gladiolus asked, a lustful glimpse in his eye, as he pulled his boyfriend’s chin up, so he could look into his emerald green eyes, that were filled with pleasure and desire. Gladiolus kissed him eagerly on his lips.

“I think we might have to,” Ignis said, as he grabbed hold of Gladiolus’ hand, and stepped up on his toes, putting his mouth next to Gladiolus’. “I have something I want to try,” he said, and bit Gladiolus’ ear.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love putting Ignis and Gladio on dates... I will do it as much as I can, without it becoming too forced, but I just love having the two be silly in restaurants :3 
> 
> I have published another Gladnis fanfic, called A New Era, which is more appropriate to tag #PornWithPlot, seeing that I really wanted to write a proper post-canon Gladnis story, which had a pretty good storyline as well :3 So if you want to read my best smut and tearjerker, go and check it out! 
> 
> P.S. Sorry for ending it where I did, I just love a good cliffhanger ;D
> 
> UPDATE 05/02/2018  
> I HAVE NOT forgotten about this, and I am working on another chapter as I write this! I just started university last thursday, and it's a lot to take in, and I therefore have felt too exhausted to write much on my fanfiction! Nevertheless, I hope that I will be able to publish the next chapter on Wednesday (because I have a "study-at-home" day, and could set aside some time for writing in-between electron micrographs <3 Thank you so much for your patience!


	6. Accordo Carpets (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY that it has taken me so long to publish another chapter :C I've just been SO busy with starting university, that I have had NO time to do ANYTHING! 
> 
> This drabble is my first that is not inspired by a Gladnis100 prompt, but I really wanted to write this story. I had another one, which I had originally intended to publish today, but things happened and I wrote this instead! So, I hope you'll enjoy!

The door slammed open behind Ignis, as Gladiolus pushed him through. Gladiolus’ hand was tugging away at Ignis’ blond hair, forcing Ignis’ head backwards, giving Gladiolus full access to his neck. His sultry kisses on Ignis’ cold skin made him shiver with pleasure. His erection was pushing against the tight trousers suspended over his hips.

“You’re so handsome, Iggy,” Gladiolus whispered, his breath made Ignis’ skin tingle every time he spoke a word. Ignis let a small moan escape from his lips, as Gladiolus finally pushed Ignis against the wall of Ignis’ hallway, tugging his hair a bit harder. Ignis’ right leg instinctively found its way up against Gladiolus’ thigh, pulling the larger man closer. He could feel Gladiolus’ erection against his abdomen, and his tight muscles moving every time he kissed Ignis.

“I could take you right here,” Gladiolus whispered, kicking the door behind him to close it.

“How dare you,” Ignis teased, his breath unsteady and filled with desire. Gladiolus chuckled, and with a gentle movement, he shifted Ignis’ weight onto his arms, and directed him towards the carpeted floor. Ignis’ green eyes met Gladiolus, and with a teeth-flashing smile, Ignis planted a wet kiss on Gladiolus’ lips, fumbling with his jacket. The soft carpet greeted Ignis as Gladiolus lowered him onto it. Then, he sat down on his knees between Ignis’ legs, and with a quick look at his boyfriend, Gladiolus leaned back and locked the door.

“Perhaps you should take off your jacket?” Ignis said with a glimpse in his eye. Gladiolus had been unusually well-dressed, and Ignis had been turned on from the moment Gladiolus had waited outside of the door to their shared flat. Gladiolus nodded and followed Ignis’ suggestion, and with one quick move, it was on the floor next to them.

Gladiolus leaned over Ignis’ body, his face hovering over Ignis’, and with an index finger, he moved a strand of hair that had strayed from the others on Ignis’ head. Then, he removed the glasses that were settled on the bridge of Ignis’ nose, allowing him to see all of Ignis’ face without any kind of obstacle. He could tell, that Ignis was considering him the same way, and for a few moments, they were just stuck admiring the other man.

“I’m not getting any younger, Gladio,” Ignis teased, pulling at Gladiolus’ shirt, closing the distance between their faces. Once again, their lips met, but only for a second; Gladiolus’ hunger for Ignis’ body was too big for him to be satisfied with just a kiss. He unbuttoned Ignis’ purple shirt as fast as he could, revealing a bit of Ignis’ pale chest for each button, kissing the skin above the next.

“Gladio,” Ignis almost pleaded with his boyfriend. Ignis almost knew the course of action by now, it was always the same; Gladiolus would rarely let Ignis return the favours, as Gladiolus was always keen on making sure that Ignis was pleased before he moved on to his own pleasure. However, Ignis had been urging for his boyfriend ever since they first left earlier that evening.

Gladiolus had reached Ignis’ trousers, and with a couple of quick movements, Ignis’ trousers were now on their way down over his legs, revealing his boxers. A little bit of relief announced its arrival, seeing that the tightness around his groin was now reduced. Gladiolus planted a kiss on Ignis’ erection that was still contained by his boxers.

“How about we skip to the fun part?” Ignis proposed. Gladiolus stopped in his movements over Ignis’ body, and looked at Ignis, puzzled. His brown eyes showed confusion. “I want you, now,” the corner of Gladiolus’ mouth rose, and he got up from the floor.

“I’ll be right back, handsome. Don’t you move,” Gladiolus slipped into their bedroom, leaving Ignis lying on the floor, shirt opened and trousers around his ankles. Ignis quickly sat up, removed his trousers and socks, and took off the shirt, and placed it in a neat pile, before Gladiolus came back seconds later. He stood in the door for a moment, chuckling as he considered his now almost naked boyfriend.

“You really are desperate, aren’t you?” Gladiolus got on his knees once more, placing the bottle of lubricant he had picked up, and placed it on the floor next to Ignis. “Undress me then,” Ignis sat up and began to open Gladiolus’ jeans. Gladiolus himself, took care of the shirt. As Gladiolus’ jeans dropped to his ankles, his cock immediately emerged from underneath the fabric. Ignis looked up at his boyfriend, surprised.

“What can I say, your facial expression was worth the uncomfortable feeling I’ve had all evening,” Gladiolus smiled to himself. But quickly, his smile turned into an “o”, followed by a gasp, as Ignis’ lips surrounded his cock.

“You horny bastard, I thought we agreed to skip this part,” Gladiolus pulled himself away a bit, and with a firm push, Ignis was now on his back again, a sultry glimpse in his eye as he bit his lip. Gladiolus could not contain himself anymore, he needed release.

“Turn around,” Gladiolus’ deep voice had become slightly coarse from desire. With one hand, he opened the bottle of lubricant, and made sure his right hand’s fingers were generously covered. With Ignis now on his stomach, face turned left, Gladiolus laid down next to his boyfriend, right leg placed over Ignis’ legs.

Gently, Gladiolus let his hand run over Ignis’ muscular back, along his spine and down over his firm buttocks. He let his hand caress Ignis’ soft skin for a second, before slapping his hand over the muscle. Ignis moaned loudly, and Gladiolus’ cock began moving to the sound. Ignis’ moan was the sexiest thing Gladiolus had ever heard, and every time, it felt like his cock would explode.

With his leg, Gladiolus pushed Ignis’ legs a bit further apart, allowing him access to Ignis’ entrance. Gladiolus slipped his hand between Ignis’ buttocks and moved his finger closer to his entrance. He moved it in circles around his entrance.

“Gladio…” Ignis groaned impatiently. Gladiolus chuckled, and slipped a finger inside of Ignis, past the tight muscle and as far up as he could get it. Ignis moaned deeply, his body tightening underneath Gladiolus, as he adjusted to the feeling. Ignis began moving his body slightly, indicating to Gladiolus that he wanted more, and he followed orders. Within thirty seconds, Gladiolus had three fingers inside of Ignis, who was moaning even more now, as Gladiolus began to move his fingers around inside of him.

Gladiolus kissed Ignis’ neck, fingers still inside of his boyfriend. His cock was hard, and his desire to be inside of his boyfriend was vast. Ignis’ blond hair had begun to stick to the skin on his neck, and small pearls of sweat were making their way on his forehead. He was beautiful like this; his face was calm, filled with pleasure, his naked body and toned muscles contracting and relaxing in accordance with Gladiolus’ movements.

“Stop playing around, Gladio,” Ignis pleaded, hoping that his desire for his boyfriend would soon be satisfied. Gladiolus retreated his fingers from inside Ignis and reached for the lubricant. He was thorough, ensuring that his cock was properly lubricated. Then, he got on his knees, between Ignis’ legs, and with a hand on his cock, Gladiolus guided it towards Ignis’ entrance.

“Read-“ Gladiolus tried to ask.

“Gladio!” Ignis called out, impatient with his boyfriend. Gladiolus smiled, and with a hand on Ignis’ hip, he pushed his cock against Ignis, and with a bit of applied pressure, he was inside. Ignis was tight around him and being inside of Ignis felt like being at home. Ignis was moaning loudly, adjusting to Gladiolus’ throbbing cock inside of him. Gladiolus was certain, that if someone walked by on the hallway, they would hear everything.

A few moments later, Ignis’ moaning had subsided, as he had adjusted to Gladiolus’ cock inside of him, so Gladiolus began to move, at first slowly, ensuring he would not hurt Ignis. By now, Gladiolus had come to know, that Ignis liked it rough at most times. However, this was a special evening, and Gladiolus wanted to make sure they were making love, not fucking.

Ignis’ moaning resonated in the hallway as Gladiolus pushed his cock further inside of him, leaving Ignis trembling on the carpet as he was being slowly filled with Gladiolus. Inch after inch, Gladiolus had finally reached as far inside of Ignis as he could, and the feeling of his muscles tightening around him was almost too much.

“S-so… good…” Ignis said under his breath, his fingers curled into the carpet, holding onto it as he adjusted to Gladiolus’ cock. His own cock was throbbing, lying tightly underneath his body on top of the soft carpet. Already now, Ignis was hungering for release, but he knew he would have to wait a little longer.

Gladiolus began to move, and as he did, Ignis’ muscles tightened around him, making it harder for him to pull out, and harder for him to keep his orgasm at bay. He stopped, and with both hands tucked underneath Ignis’ abdomen, he pulled Ignis onto his knees, allowing Gladiolus a better thrust towards Ignis’ prostate. This way, even if Gladiolus would come considerably fast, it was almost guaranteed, that Ignis came before.

Gladiolus put a large hand around Ignis’ cock and began to move it up and down his shaft, in tune with his thrusts inside of Ignis. The feeling was almost overwhelming to Ignis, and his knees became jelly underneath him. He could feel his testicles tightening, his pulse increasing and his body trembling.

“Oh, G-Gladio… I’m…” Ignis stammered, interrupting himself with moans that increased with intensity for each one. Gladiolus’ breath was trembling as well, and as he came closer to his own release, his ability to keep working on Ignis’ cock became more limited. Gladiolus paused his movements for a moment, wanting to ensure that he could help Ignis to his release first.

The movements on Ignis’ cock was too much for Ignis to handle, and with only a few strokes along his shaft, Ignis came loudly into Gladiolus’ hand, emptying every last drop of his release into his hand. Gladiolus was careful not to spill on the carpet. He wiped his hand in a towel he had brought, and finally, with Ignis’ muscles cramping as he rode the wave of his orgasm, Gladiolus thrusted his cock hard into Ignis, making him moan with both surprise and pleasure. Ignis’ body was still reacting to the orgasm, causing Ignis to be tighter around Gladiolus.

“Fuck, Ignis…” Gladiolus almost yelled out into the hallway, as he came deep into Ignis with a hard thrust. Ignis collapsed, and closely after, Gladiolus followed, careful not to let himself slip out of Ignis. Panting, the two laid down on the carpet, Ignis fully embraced by Gladiolus’ large, muscular body. Both men were sweating, hair sticking to their skin.

“Happy birthday, Iggy,” Gladiolus whispered and kissed Ignis’ neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next drabble should be up soon, seeing that it is actually mostly done! :D  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is actually not inspired by a Gladnis100 Prompt, but rather an amazing sketch my dear friend Em made; namely, it is the 7th picture in this row of (amaaaazing) FFXV sketches they made: https://www.instagram.com/p/BhcpjjqhLeQ/?taken-by=dreamiggy

The yellow light of the streetlamps shone through the windows of Ignis’ car. It had been a long day in Noctis’ company, driving him and Prompto to downtown Insomnia for the launch of Justice Monsters Five at the Arcade. Having little interest in video games, Ignis had been waiting around town, looking for some things on his own. 

The low humming of the car was the only sound that filled Ignis’ ears, as he drove towards the outskirts of the city, trying to empty his mind - a task that was difficult to fulfil. On the passenger seat were groceries of all colours that he had shopped at the farmer’s market, intended for a small meal for this evening, as well as for the following day. 

Fifteen minutes later, Ignis finally pulled into the parking lot outside of his building. Tiredness overwhelmed him as soon as he cut the engine off, and he sat there for a minute in complete silence. 

“Perhaps Cup Noodles will suffice…” Ignis mumbled to himself as he leaned his head against the headrest and took a deep breath, before finally reaching for the bag of groceries and getting out of the car. 

The cool air brushed through Ignis’ hair, making his blazer come slightly undone. The small heel of his black dress shoes echoed through the parking lot as he strolled through it and headed towards the entrance. Inside, the hallway was empty, and the scent of food filled his nostrils as he walked up the stairs to his floor.  
Having reached the door to his flat on the fourth floor, Ignis put the key into the lock, only to realise there was light protruding from underneath it. Being confident, that he had turned off all lights in the morning before he left, Ignis summoned a dagger and kept it in his right hand, ready to fend off intruders.  
Carefully, he turned the key, making sure the click would be low volume. Gently, he pushed the door open, toeing off his shoes outside to ensure his entry would be silent. 

The light in Ignis’ hallway was indeed on, and it so appeared, that it was in the kitchen as well. Carefully moving through the hallway, dagger in his hand ready to strike, Ignis investigated his flat. The doors to his bedroom and bathroom were closed and Ignis moved closer towards the doorway to his living room.

Having just turned around the corner, Ignis felt a strong grip around his wrist, forcing him to let go of the dagger and it vanished into thin air. He was pushed up against the wall, struggling to get out of the strong hand that held him. However, Ignis managed to turn his head slightly, and he got the gist of a large, muscular figure. 

“Who… Are you?” Ignis struggled to let out his words, the pain was excruciating in his arm.

“A man who does not want to get cut by your dagger tonight, Iggy.” Ignis relaxed as he heard the voice, which he recognised in an instant. 

“Gladio?” Ignis was mostly confused, but also incredibly relieved not to have to end his day by fighting a stranger in his own home. Any other day, it would have been tolerable, but not tonight.

“Had y’forgotten our agreement?” Gladio asked, as he let go of Ignis’ hand and let Ignis move away from the wall. Ignis rubbed his arm, and turned around, giving his boyfriend a tender hug. 

“I think you already know the answer to that question…” Ignis hummed, kicking himself mentally that he could forget that Gladiolus would be waiting in his flat for -when Ignis had been let out of duty. Then, he proceeded to move towards the front door, to bring inside his shoes. Taking a quick glance down the corridor to ensure that the neighbours had not seen the peculiar activities taking place in flat nr. 14, Ignis quickly grabbed hold of his shoes and locked the door.  
Having taken off his blazer and opened the first couple of buttons of his shirt, Ignis finally got his pulse back to normal, and returned to the living room where Gladiolus was standing in the kitchen.

“Are you… cooking?” Ignis could not believe his eyes when he turned the corner of the door, when he saw Gladiolus wearing Ignis’ apron, holding a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. On the stove, several pots were stationed and a myriad of different scents protruded from the kitchen. Gladiolus had decorated the table with flowers, candles and a bottle of red wine. 

“Red wine goes with steak, right Iggy?” Gladiolus asked, and Ignis chuckled. Ever since they had first gotten together, Ignis had insisted on Gladiolus learning to cook, for the main reason that Ignis would not always be there to cook for him. Although, he seemed to also take advantage of his recently gained skill, in an attempt at impressing his boyfriend. And it worked. 

“It certainly does. Garula steak I presume?” Gladiolus nodded and flipped the steaks, leaving the frying pan on the stove. Then, he went over to the table, and pulled a chair out for Ignis to sit on, gesturing with his hand towards it.

“For the hard-working man,” Gladiolus said with an accent, trying to mimic Ignis’. He rolled his eyes but followed Gladiolus’ gesture and sat down in the chair. Then, Gladiolus put a cloth over his arm and poured Ignis a glass of wine. 

“If y’need anything else, y’know how to bribe me to get it for ya,” Gladiolus said and winked, putting the bottle back down on the table. Ignis put the glass of wine to his lips, and let the sweet wine fill his mouth. Truly, Ignis was happy that he had forgotten that Gladiolus was supposed to stay in his flat for the evening, both because it was a pleasant surprise, all things considered, but also because it meant Ignis did not have to cook. 

“Good choice my love,” Ignis said, impressed by Gladiolus’ ease of learning everything Ignis had taught him so far. Gladiolus put a hand on Ignis’ right shoulder, leaning in to kiss him on the top of his high hair. Then, he proceeded to move back to the kitchen to finish the food.  
A few minutes later, Gladiolus placed a tray of oven baked vegetables on the table and served a tender garula steak onto both their plates and sat down. 

“It smells good Gladio,” Ignis said, putting his fork into the juicy steak. Gladiolus watched closely as Ignis cut into it, ensuring it was perfectly cooked. “And it tastes good as well. Good work!” Ignis complimented. Gladio smiled his usual cheeky smile.

“Well, I learned from the best,” Ignis blushed and kicked his boyfriend gently on the shin. “What’s that for?” Ignis swallowed his bite. 

“For making me blush.”

“Well, I got more where that came from,” Gladiolus winked and reached for Ignis’ hand across the table. Ignis tilted his head and looked at Gladiolus over the rim of his glasses. 

“I bet you do,” Ignis said and cut another piece of the tasteful steak. Gladiolus’ amber eyes were locked on Ignis’ tired but pleased face. 

“Y’look good today, Iggy,” Gladiolus said, slowly caressing Ignis’ fingers. “Especially when the red wine makes you flush.” Ignis smiled. Feeling a little doozy from the wine, Ignis’ cheeks were entirely pink, and his smile as genuine as could be. 

“Thank you, Gladio. Mostly I feel exhausted… Noct, he…”

“Don’t talk about work now Iggy, please.” Gladiolus interrupted, annoyed that Ignis’ attention somehow always managed to drift back to work, almost regardless what they were doing. Yet, that was also one of the Strategist’s qualities. 

“My apologies…” Ignis looked down at his plate towards the almost finished steak, filled with the delicious food, incapable of finishing what was on his plate. “I also apologise for not being able to finish my dinner, I have reached beyond my capacity at this point…”  
Gladiolus, who had indeed finished his steak, got up from the chair and went over besides Ignis. With one hand on Ignis’ right shoulder, Gladiolus removed Ignis’ plate from its spot in front of him and brought the plates to the sink. Hoping that Ignis would not look over, Gladiolus stuffed the last bit of steak in his mouth and chewed it with great pleasure. Ignis finished his glass of wine, and leaned back in his chair, an index finger on each temple. 

“I best head to bed soon, Gladio… I have an early morning tomorrow, and I prefer not falling asleep behind the wheel.”  
Gladiolus put the last few pieces of cutlery into the dishwasher, and gently pulled out Ignis’ chair from the table. Then, he extended a hand towards his boyfriend, so he could help him out of the chair. As Ignis grabbed hold of Gladiolus’ bigger hand, he was pulled out of the chair, and with a small spin, Ignis was now held tightly against Gladiolus’ chest. Gladiolus looked into Ignis’ emerald eyes, which twinkled in the light of the candles. With his right hand, Gladiolus brushed a loose strand of hair away from Ignis’ forehead, and slowly leaned in for a kiss. When their soft lips touched, Ignis let out a small moan.

“I love you, Iggy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! And sorry for the small cliffhanger, I just really wanted to avoid pushing it longer than necessary, and was eager to limit myself from doing smut (because I feel like I suck at it lulz).
> 
> More will come up eventually, I am just super busy with moving, cosplay and university, that I feel too much stress if I try to add a fourth element.


End file.
